Finding the match
by seul ange
Summary: Hermione becomes head girl, and to her horror so is Malfoy! They will have to live together, but things don’t go as bad has planed or worst? HD bit of HL ... have to read and see. Rated high for later chapters.
1. Friends?

**Finding the match**

**Disclaimer:** everything that concerns the story of Harry Potter isn't mine. I only earn the plot.

_**Hermione becomes head girl, and to her horror so is Malfoy! They will have to live together, but things don't go as bad has planed…(in a good way; if you get my drift...)**_

(If you see something written like _this _it's a thought****and if it's like _this_ its conscience)

Chapter 1: Friends?

Hermione was jumping around in her room, looking at her self in the mirror will singing "Best of you", by the Foo Fighters. She loved this song… and her new body! She didn't say this to anybody but she knew that she looked HOT! Hermione was going in 7th year, with lovely breast (not to big not to small, just perfect), lovely curves, long legs and mid-length curly hair… and with a new style. She looked around her and realized that everybody had a style, so she went for the fashion/rock star look, and loved it (and the boys too…)!

Hermione heard a knock on her door,

" What ? "

"It's only me dear, said her mum, your letter from Hogwarts has arrived!"

Hermione rushed to the door and took the letter out of her mum's hands with loads of excitement, because she really wanted to know if she was head girl

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I am happy to inform you that you have been chosen for Head Girl. You will meet the Head Boy in the Heads Compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and we shall give you your duty has Heads. We await you on the 1st September on Platform 9 ¾ at 11 a.m._

_Your list of school supplies are with the following pages_

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor Dumbledore _

Hermione jumped even more, on her bed know, she was Head Girl! But wait, who is the Head boy? She would have to wait and see.

_**1 week later**_

"Hermione wake up! You start school today!" said Hermione's mum

"Don't wanna go! Stay in bed!" Hermione mumbled

"Don't you wanna see your friends and find out who is Head boy?"

"I guess "said Hermione while getting up.

She eat her bacon and eggs, got a shower and got dressed in a dark jean 'destroy' mini skirt, Long knee length fish net socks, Dr. Martin long boots, and a AC/DC tank top. She looked so sexy! She added some black eyeliner and mascara, with a little bit of black eye shadow, and let her curly hair down.

They arrived at the station at 10.30 am, so that let some time for Hermione to hang with her friends before she had to go to her compartment.

Hermione said good bye to her parents and went to see Harry, Ron and Ginny on the other side of the Platform. She saw them because of the Red hair, the only left in Hogwarts!

"Hi guys!"

"Wow Hermione you look great!" said Ron and Hermione started blushing while he gave her a hug

"Yeah you look really nice! said Harry who gave her a bigger hug, I love the top! I got to go to HMV so I bought the AC/DC CD!"

"That's cool!" Hermione said

"Let me hug her, said Ginny and pushed Ron out of the way and gave Hermione a big friendly hug too, it's true that you look so drop dead gorgeous! I love you skirt so badly!"

"Thanks Guys! And guess what? I'm Head Girl!"

"Cool!" they all said

"Aren't one of you two Head Boy?"Said Hermione looking at Harry and Ron with a questioning look.

"Nope, we don't know who he is!" said Harry

"Well I've got to go to the head Compartment, see ya at Hogwarts!"

Hermione went down the Corridor till she saw "Head's Compartment" on the door. Hermione went in and to her great Horror saw the Head Boy: Draco Malfoy

"What!" screamed Hermione

"Yep Granger, I'm Head boy!"Said Draco with a smirk

"How could you have been Head Boy?"

"Well I could ask you the same question! Who would give a mudblood a position like that!"

"I am the most intelligent girl in the year! What do you think?"

"Well I'm the most intelligent boy!"

"Whatever!" said Hermione.

She sat down in front of Draco. She just realized how hot he was, with is blond hair in his face, the muscle you could see through his shirt and those deep blue eyes…

Draco looked up at her, she blushed and Draco gave her a sexy smirk.

"Think I'm hot do ya?" said Draco

"In your dreams, Malfoy"

Draco looked at Hermione! _Wow she is fit! Those breast, those legs! Wow… I wouldn't mind having her in my bed… Malfoy Stop! She's a mudblood! You can't! It's just sick! Your farther would not be please! Yeah maybe…_

1 hour later Professor McGonagall came in the compartment and gave them there duties. Nothing special compared to being prefect really! Only that they could knock of points and…

"You will be in the same private tower! 2 bedrooms, one bathroom, common room…"

"What?" shouted Hermione and Draco at the same time

"You will both live with each other for a year! Now Professor Dumbledore will give you more information at Hogwarts, good day." McGonagall left and slammed the door shut; Hermione got shocked and jumped in Draco arms. He was so strong and, well, sexy! They looked into each other eyes what seemed like forever before Hermione got back to her feet, and blushed trying not to look back at Draco for the rest of the day. It was too hard! She looked at him every minute before Draco would realize!

They arrived at Hogwarts so Hermione put on her robes and Heard Girl Badge then headed out side to the head Carriage with Draco behind her.

Draco opened the door and said

"After you Granger"

"Well, thanks you "said Hermione in shock but little did she know that Draco let her in before him, to have a good look at her ass

"Yeah that's a nice ass…"

"What did you just say?" Hermione said angrily

"What muddblood Granger? Can't a boy just look a butt?"

"NO YOU CAN'T! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? FIRST YOU SAY I'M A HOORIBLE PERSONNE BECAUSE OF MY BLOOD, THEN YOU SAY I'M A COMPLETE IDIOT! BUT NOW I REALIZE THAT YOU LIKE MY ARS! YOU HAVE GOT A PROBLEM MALFOY! IT'S NOT BECAUSE YOUR DAD THINK'S I'VE GOT MUD IN MY BLOOD THAT IT'S TRUE! HE SHOULD GO TO ST MUNGOS, WITH YOU AT THE SAME OCCASION TO SEE THAT THERE IS NO MUD! YOU MAKE ME SICK MALFOY!" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice. Then she realized a tear going down Draco's cheek. "Are you alright Malfoy? I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted to tell you what I had on my chest for so long… Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

After a few seconds of silence Draco said with tears coming down his eyes "My dad died last week in Azkaban, and I was sad but happy at the same time. He was my dad so I would be horrible to say that I was jumping with joy but then he can't rule my life anymore. I feel bad because what you said was right, and everything my dad has said for 17 years was fake. I am sorry Gran- Hermione."

"Wow… I'm so sorry Draco! I didn't know…"

"It's all right, I will get over it."

"So, friends?"

"Yes I guess" then they both shock hands.

They at last arrived in Hogwarts and they headed for the Great hall for the Beginning of Term fest.

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	2. Back at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** everything that concerns the story of Harry Potter isn't mine. I only earn the plot.

(If you see something written like _this _it's a thought**_, and_** if it's like _this_ its conscience)

Chapter 2: Back at Hogwarts.

When Hermione settled herself next to her friends, she said:

"So what's been up in the train?"

"Well nothing special, said Ron, but tell us who is Head Boy!"

"Yeah tell us Herms" said Ginny

"Well it's- but she was cut off by Professor Dumbledore with his speech

"Welcome and Welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope that you have all had a nice Holiday but I am sorry to say that term and classes start tomorrow. But, to cheer you all up, in 2 weeks there will be a dance for 1st to 4th years and one for 5th to 7th! We will ask you to be disguise, and you will have to do a compatibility test to see who your date will be. So on the night of the Dance we will couple you with your match but without saying your identities.

Oh and the forest is still forbidden, and the list of rules are up in Mr. Filch office. And without more waiting, let the fest begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and golden plats and loads of wonderful looking food appeared on the tables.

"Wow that is so cool!" squealed Ginny

"Yeah I totally agree! I have to find a dress!" said Hermione

"O my god yes! 2 weeks! That's not enough!"

"Yeah Yeah whatever girls! So who is Head Boy?" Ron said angrily

"Well it's Draco"

"What!" they all screamed

"Yes, but he isn't to evil for the moment."

"Yeah only for the moment," said Harry

"Maybe he's changed!"

"As if! Said Ron, That guy doesn't have a heart! He could never change!"

"And if he did?"

"Hermione what's wrong with you? You know that guy only sleeps with different girls every night and as a Dad with a dark mark on his arm!"

"Maybe he isn't like his Dad!

"Hermione, we will protect you don't worry."

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" said Hermione then she got up and left to sit at the end of the table and sensed all Hogwarts's eyes on her.

At the end of the fest, she went to see Draco

"Hi!"

"What happened with Weasel and the gang?"

"Oh I just took your defense."

"Thanks" said Draco while blushing

"You're blushing because I took your defense?"

"Well I am happy that you believe in me. You really are a nice personne."

Now it was Hermione's time to blush. _Wow he complemented me! ME! He really is a nice guy and HOT! I can't take my eyes of him it's…MAD! I can't be, in love? I mean its impossible right? Stop trying to deny Girl! You like have always ad a crush on that guy! Well… I guess!_

"What? Why are_ you _blushing?"

"Because I am Happy that you like me…"

"Well I guess that's cool, _Girlfriend! _Said Draco in a rubbish impression of a girl.

Hermione just giggled "As if! Not all girls are like that! Not me!"

"That's what you think, _Girl!_" Hermione just gave him a friendly punch on his arm.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I hope that you are both getting along! I will take you too your dorm." Said Dumbledore.

They followed him to the Dorm that was on the 4th floor behind of the painting of a Witch and Wizard with Prefect badges.

"So your password is 'Chocolate cookies ', have a nice evening. Your time tables are on your coffee table. Good Bye!"

Hermione and Draco entered a lovely red and greens common room with comfortable brown couches, a TV, two study tables and a coffee Table with the time tables for tomorrow. Two other doors went to the bedrooms and one for the bathroom.

"Wow, it's really nice here, Hermione took her timetable, look! Are first lesson is at 11 am! We can stay up late on Sunday nights! Isn't that cool!"

"Yeah that's great!"

"Well I'm going to take a shower get into my P.Js, than I'm gonna watch a movie! Wanna join me?"

Draco was surprised by the question but look at Hermione's body and said "yes". He followed her to the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm joining you in the shower like you asked me" said Draco with a smirk on his face.

"You must look great under the shower but, in your dreams Draco! You can join me for the movie. See ya in a bit" then Hermione went in to the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen! I bath the size of a swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, a giant shower and everything was in marble. She took her shower and then she put a towel around her and realized she didn't know witch door went to her room. She got out of the door s came in the common room. Luckily Draco wasn't there. She saw a door with 'Head Girl' on it so went in. she got into her pajama. It was a short silk black dress. She looked so sexy in it. She thought that it was a little too sexy to let Draco see her like that but she was so hot!

Hermione looked through the DVDs. She didn't hear Draco come in, so like she was bent down he could perfectly see her ass because of her thong.

"I said you had a nice ass!"

"Draco! Why did you look!" Said Hermione Blushing like mad

"Nothing to be ashamed about! You look very sexy in that dress."

"Thank you, so what film do you want to watch? I wouldn't mind seeing 'Napoleon Dynamite' or 'The ring' but it's scary…"

"Don't worry I'm here! I will go for 'the ring'"

"Ok let's watch that then!" Hermione put the DVD on.

Draco was happy about his choice: Hermione put her head on his elbow and took his arm in hers. She kept holding it.

Hermione was happy about her choice too. Draco had really muscular arms! And loved that his head was on hers for the all film.

"Well it's late, I'm going to bed, said Hermione, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm going too good' night"

"Good night" said Hermione and she gave him a peck on the cheek; they both blushed and went to bed with thoughts in their heads.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The Ball

**Disclaimer:** everything that concerns the story of Harry Potter isn't mine. I only earn the plot.

(If you see something written like _this _it's a thought**_, and_** if it's like _this_ its conscience)

Chapter 3: The Ball

The last week went really quick: To much Homework, to many classes, to many worries. Hermione wasn't talking to Ron or Harry because of what they said. She was still friends with Ginny, because they were best friends.

The night of The Ball was coming quick and Hermione had invited Ginny over, so they could both look through the catalogue of beautiful dresses Hermione had been sent by her mum and do the test together.

It was 3:00pm on Saturday when Ginny arrived, so they started gossiping straight away. They were all alone because Hermione had asked Draco if he could be out of there common between 2:30pm and 8: oopm

"Hi Ginny!"

"Hi!"

"Got the tests, the girls version?"

"Got the catalogue?"

"Well let's get started with the test!"

"So let's see… question 1: Your dress robe has to be: 1 Sexy, 2 Classic, 3 a rag, 4 Sophisticated, 5 Fashionable but not provocateur? I'm going for 5, and you?"

"Sexy! I love to look hot!"

"Your right but I don't have a nice body…"

"You're beautiful! If a was a guy I would totally jump on you if you were alone!"

"Really? Hope you're not a guy in disguise then… So question 2: Your favorite color of eyes: 1 green, 2 blue, 3 black, 4 brown, 5 grey, me it's green without hesitation."

"Me it's blue! It makes me think I'm swimming in a lake of Paradise…

"Yeah Whatever! Question 3: Your favorite type of Music: 1 Pop, 2 Soul, 3 Rock, 4 Rap, 5 Music of the World. Well I guess it's 3 for both of us!

"Totally!"

"Question 4: favorite under garment? What sort of question is that! Anyway have to do it so… 1 Bra and girl boxer, 2 Bra and panties, 3 Bra and Thong, 4 No Bra just boxer, panty or thong, 5 Nothing. Well me it's 1, and you?

"3 it's so provoke!"

"Yeah that's why I don't wear it! Question 5: Are you: 1 shy, 2 mad, 3 outgoing, 4 freaky, 5 normal. Well I would say normal."

"Outgoing for me!"

"Okidoki! Question 6: Favorite holiday: 1 Christmas, 2 Easter, 3 Summer Holidays, 4 beginning of the year (autumn), 5 you don't like holidays. You wouldn't like holidays? Me it's Christmas!"

"Me too! I totally love the smell of a Christmas Diner!"

"Last Question: What do you think of this test: 1 normal, 2 great, 3 rubbish, 4 to muggle like, 5 don't know. Well I would say 5."

"Me I would say 1"

"Ok well that's done let's look through the dresses!"

Hermione Fell in love with a Black dress: The top was like a corsair, boudoir style, and the bottom fell really nicely. It was a bit like the dress Kelly Clarkson had in the video "Behind these Hazel Eyes" or the girl in the "Helena, My chemical romance video". Ginny went for a dark green with a transparent black tissue on it that was long sleeved but showed her elbows. They sent an owl to the company: the dresses should arrive in 3 days.

"How is your mask going to be Ginny?"

"Well it will just mask my eyes and it will be dark green. What about you?"

"I was thinking about the same thing as you only that it would be black. I think I will put red roses in my hair!"

"Great Idea! I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Well we could dye your hair!"

"Yeah! That would be great! Any boy would know who I am with this hair! What color...?"

"I'm going to dye mine black. You could dye it peach color! Orange blond! It would look great!"

"Yeah! That's great Idea!"

"So you come back next Saturday at 4:30pm to prepare?"

"Yeah I will be there! See ya!"

"Bye Gin!"

Hermione did some Homework till 7:00pm then went down to diner. She sat with Lavender and Pavarti, so they talked about what dress they were going to wear and the test

"That test was ridiculous, said Lavender, I mean what undergarments?"

"I know! Teachers see that!" agreed Pavarti

"But we had to answer, said Hermione, who de you think you're going to be with?"

"I have no Idea, said Lav, I wouldn't mind Ron…"

"What? Ron?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No nothing…"

* * *

It was 4:30pm on Saturday afternoon. Hermione had asked Draco to go to the Slythering Common room so that he wouldn't see her in her dress. 

"Why should I go?"

"Please Draco! We need the Bathroom!"

"What do I get in return?"

"Anything, please just leave us!"

"Anything? A Kiss?"

"Don't push it!"

"Have to think about what I want, see you later!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

5 minutes later Ginny arrived with a bag full of make up, hair dye, her dress and shoes.

"Come in Ginny!"

"Let's get ready to Party!"

"lol!"

They both got a shower and dyed their hair. They looked great! Hermione looked like a real rock star and Ginny looked like a fairy!

They put their dresses on looked really beautiful. Hermione looked even more of a Goth and Ginny of a fairy. With the make-up it was great: Hermione had black eyeliner, mascara, black eye shadow and red Lipstick. Ginny had a natural look that glowed in the light! The ball was in 30 minutes. Ginny did Hermione's hair with the red roses and Hermione put leaves if Ginny's hair and they painted their nails. They were ready to go.

They saw that they had to give their name to Professor McGonagall. When they did this she gave them a number and they had to wait for professor Dumbledore to call the couples up in 10 minutes. Hermione was 43 and Ginny was 85. They sat at a table and looked at everybody passing. They couldn't recognize anybody! It was incredible!

10 minutes passed and they saw Dumbledore Stand up behind is table.

"Hello every body! I shall call your number and you will see that another personne has the same number then you. That personne will be your partner. I shall commence:

1, two people came in the center of the floor but still nobody could recognize them, 2, 3 ,4….,10 minutes later, 43" Hermione walked to the center of the dance floor and she saw a boy walk over to her.

"Good Evening Madam", He said while kissing her hand. He was such a gentleman! His voice was so manly! The boy looked great in his black robe and mask.

"Good Evening to you too"

"Come let's get a seat" they sat at a table for 2 people

"You are really beautiful, said the boy, how come I have never noticed you before?"

"I could ask you the same thing" said Hermione looking into his deep blue eyes. He had wonderful blond hair!

Dumbledore had stopped telling all the numbers out. "Well now that you are all with your perfect match, let's star dancing!"

A stage appeared and a band came on. It was the Foo Fighters! Hermione was in Paradise!

"Hi Hogwarts, said Dave Grohl, I bet you didn't know we were Wizards! It's great to be in the best school in Europe! So let's start rocking!"

"I can't believe it, said Hermione, they're my favorite band!"

"Me too!"

"No way!"

"Come on let's dance"

They dance like mad because there was only rocking music for the moment. "Ok like we didn't have a lot of slows we sort of 'stole' some! So here is "I miss you" from blink 182!"

The boy took Hermione's waist and she put her arms around the boy's neck. She felt great in his arms. He seemed so strong. She didn't want the song to end, but it did.

"Do you want to eat something?" asked the mysterious boy.

"Ok!"

They sat at the same table, and Hermione noticed Ginny with a tall brown haired boy; they made a quite good couple from what Hermione could see.

"What do you want to eat?" said the boy

"Hmmm… I think I'm going to take the duck with potatoes, and you?"

"I love that! I'm taken that without hesitating!"

The plates appeared on the table and they started to dig in. It was delicious!

Then they had chocolate cake.

"Want to dance?" said the boy

"Sure!"

It was a slow, so he held her close to him; she loved his arms around her so badly. She seriously wanted him.

The slow ended

"Want to go out side? I'm hot."

"Sure my mysterious prince Charming!"

"You are really wonderful."

"You too."

They were outside and the sate in front of the lake. The reflection of the moon on the water was beautiful!

"You are really beautiful in the light of the moon," said Hermione

"You are really beautiful" and with that we kissed her. It was wonderful! Hermione felt thathis tong liked her lips and she opened her mouth to let his tong in. Hermione felt his hand caress her legs and the other held her neck. The kiss was so passionate, so real! When they finally broke off, he looked in her eyes. "Can I take off your mask? I want to know the personne I fell passionately in Love with."

"If I can take yours off". He took her mask off.

"Hermione…"She took his off

"Draco?"

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You really are beautiful, Hermione I love you."

"I love you too Draco" and with that they continued kissing passionately. He started undoing her dress. Hermione broke off.

"Not here! Let's go back to the common room"

Draco picked up Hermione and ran as fast as he could to the common room. "Chocolate cookies!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Sorry

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I took count of them and you were all right. It was going to quick! I mean its mad right? So here is the next chapter. School starts tomorrow (noooooooo) but I will try to post as quickly as possible!**

**Disclaimer:** everything that concerns the story of Harry Potter isn't mine. I only earn the plot.

(If you see something written like _this _it's a thought**_, and_** if it's like _this_ its conscience)

Chapter 4: Sorry

Draco put Hermione on the couch and started kissing her passionately. She though it was a great sensation. Draco started undoing Hermione's dress. Hermione didn't know what was happening, why was she with Malfoy? Why was he undoing her dress? She was lost in a kiss of a mysterious man, not Draco! She pushed off.

"What?" said Draco

"Why are we doing this? Isn't it a bit to fast?"

"Well I don't know, you said you loved me…"

"Maybe I was wrong… sorry Draco but I shouldn't have never took off your mask."

"What? Does that mean that if you didn't know who I was you would have had sex with the "mysterious prince charming"?

"I wasn't planning on doing _it_!"

"O really, what were we doing here?"

"Making out doesn't need to go to sex."

"Has if!"

"Are you telling me that girls are only here for your uses?"

"Maybe, I don't know. The problem is that you said you loved me and it was fake! What about my feelings?"

"Your feelings? What's your problem, I should have known since the first day that it was all fake! Look, if you really love me, you will wait till I'm ready. Sorry Draco, I have to think about 'us'"

"It wasn't fake! Please Hermione! I really think that I'm in love."

"Well wait, or try to prove it somehow!" and with that Hermione rushed it to her room and slammed the door behind her. She could have sworn that Draco ht the coffee table with anger. Tears rushed down her cheeks; but she knew that what she did was right.

On Sunday, Hermione wok up at 9, so she took a long shower and un-dyed her hair, so it was her lovely brown color. She put on her tight jeans, that she put in her boots, a red long sleeved top with HARD written in black a crossed her chest. Put on her make up and went down to the Great hell for some breakfast. It was 10 and like the ball ended at 2 am, hardly anybody was there. She noticed Ron and Harry at the very end of the table. She had to apologies about they're first night in Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were right. Draco sleeps with a different girl every night and that he would never change.

"Hi "

"O it's you." Said Harry

"Look I came to apologies, because you guys were right. Draco is a complete idiot! I feel like an idiot because I didn't listen to you."

"Really?" said Ron

"Yes! Please accept my apologies; said Hermione on her knees, I don't want to be enemies with you! Its are last year in Hogwarts…"a tear feel down her cheek; she whipped it off strait away.

"Ok Hermione! We were sort of missing you." Said Harry

"Thank you so much guys! She gave a hug to them both. So how was the dance for you two last night?"

"Well I was with a girl with blond hair and kept talking about strange animals I had never heard of. But she was wonderful; I f I knew who she was, I would asked her out without hesitation." said Harry

"He was luckier than me! I was with a girl that always talked about her! It was horrible! She sort of made me think of Lavender… what about you herms?"

"Well I was with a wonderful man; really great! We went out side and, well kissed. Then we took off each others mask, and it was… Draco."

"WHAT!" screamed Harry and Ron

"Wait! Let me finish! So we went up in are Dorms then he started undoing my dress. I really felt uncomfortable so I told him. We had a fight. He said that he loved me, but I don't believe so if he really wanted to have sex last night."

"I am going to kill him!" said Ron in rage.

"It's all right Ron, I just have to think about it because I really liked the man at the ball, and I told Draco that I loved him before we went up in are room. I just have to think about my feelings."

"Hermione do what you want, said Harry, but be careful."

"Yeah, what he said" said Ron

"Thanks for letting me have my choice again.

"Look we are sorry for that evening." Said Harry

"Do you want to hand with us today?" Said Ron

"Yes! It's been such a long time I haven't been with you two!"

After breakfast they went outside and walked for hours and sat in front of the lake like they would have done years before.

"I can't believe this is are last year. I don't want it to end!"

"Yeah. After we'll have to find a house! Were am I going to find the money!"

"Don't worry maybe you could find a place with harry. What do you think?" Harry did not answer "Harry? Earth to Harry? Hello?"

"Um yeah yeah that would be cool! I love cheese…"

"What are you talking about? We were talking about a house wan we leave Hogwarts!" said Ron

"O yeah! Of course I would love to live with you Herms!"

"We were talking about Ron. What's on your mind?" said Hermione

"I can't stop thinking about that girl at the ball. We had so much in common… I wan to know who she is!"

"Well tell me how she looked like by what you could see?" said Hermione

"Well she had long blond hair, pale skin, she came up to my nose, she likes strange animals, and she has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. It was amazing!"

"What was she wearing?"

"Well a long dark red dress, with sparkles had the bottom of it with a black mask."

"I think I know who it is but I have to check! See you guys at diner!"

Hermione went throw the castle for an all hour before she saw long blond hair at the end of the corridor.

"Luna!" said Hermione

The blond girl turned around

"Hi Hermione!"

"Hi, I was just wondering could you tell me what dress you were wearing at the ball."

"O well if you wan to know, it was a Red dress with sparkles."

"Thanks al lot!"

"Why do you ask?"

"You'll see! Bye see ya soon!"

"Yeah bye…"

Hermione rushed down to diner were she saw Harry and Ron eating their pizza like they hadn't eaten in weeks!"

"Hi guys!"

"Vi gherms" said Ron and Harry

"Yes… I fond out who your date is!"

"What! You did! Thanks! So who is it?"

"It's Luna."

There was at least a minute of silence before Harry said something.

"Luna? Luna! Why her! Well forget about what I said about asking out the girl I danced with…"

"That is so selfish! You loved her at the ball! You even said she was wonderful! The test said that you are made for each other! Can you tell me why you don't want to go out with? Harry I know you like since the end of 5th year."

"Well, maybe but… but… she's strange."

"Maybe because she's been alone for 6 years."

"Well it's the same thing between you and Malfoy!"

"No it isn't! I would have stayed with him if he wasn't so horrible when we came back to the common room."

"Yeah I guess."

"So Harry are you going to ask Luna out?" said Ron

"Yeah I will. I said I would. She is the most wonderful girl on the planet!"

"Looks like you like her a lot!"

"Well maybe I exaggerated."

Hermione was in her thoughts. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe she changed her mind on her mysterious prince charming because she found out he was Malfoy. But then why did he didn't try to understand her? It was all too confusing!

"Guys I'm not Hungry I'm going back to my common room do some homework or something."

"Ok bye" said the boys.

Hermione came into her common and saw Draco watching a film.

"Hi herm-"she had already slammed the door of her room before he finished is sentence. She got into her less reveling pajama, and then went into the common room. Draco just looked at her. She couldn't help seeing in his eyes something that she had never seen in them before.

"What?"

"Noting. You just look beautiful."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"I can't even completement you?"

"No! Stop playing with my mind, said Hermione starting to cry, I can't take it! I'm in love with the guy at the ball, but the way you treated last night makes me feel like you don't like me, you just want me to add to your collection!"

"No! No, I don't. I really liked the girl at the ball too but I thought last night that's what you wanted to do. I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes. So we can at least be friends again or do you want to think about it again?"

"I'll think about it. Thanks."

"I'm going to bed. Good night"

"Good night."

It was Monday so she started at 11 she woke up at 8h30. She was still half asleep, so she didn't notice that someone was already in the bathroom when she came in.

"Oiy!"

"O my god, sorry" said Hermione covering her eyes.

"Get out!"

"Only if you ask gently, said Hermione taking her hands off her eyes. He was so hot! It was amazing. The water dribbling down his body, his 6 pack his muscular arms…

"Hermione? She heard Draco say while he was waving his hand in front of her.

"O, sorry. Yes?"

"Can you please get out of the bathroom?

"Yes, sorry again."

She headed out of the bathroom and went into her room. _Wow, that guy is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. All those days at the beach and swimming pool, there as never been a body like Draco's. Snap out of it girl! You know that boy is not worth it. Yeah… to bad._

She took a shower, got into her robes and was going down to breakfast when she heard Draco's voice

"Look I don't want to go to your room!"

"O come on! I _need _you Draccie. I know you like it." Hermione knew this was Pansy

"No! I like someone else and I want sleep with someone if it's for there needs. Even mine."

"You do you like ever than me?"

"The girl I was with at the ball. It wasn't you for sure." And with that he left Pansy with all her friends came out of hiding saying "sorry pans!" or "that guy isn't worth it".

Hermione smiled at herself and continued her root to the great hall.

"Hi Harry! Where is Ron?"

"Isn't up yet."

"So have you asked Luna out?"

And for an answer she saw Luna coming up to the table

"Hi Harry. My answer to your question is Yes, I would love to go out with you."

"Really? Great! So we meet in the front hall at 10am on Saturday so we can go to Hogsmead Together?"

"Sure! Hope I see you sooner!"

"Yeah me too but I have so much homework…"

"Yeah. I have to go to class. See you later then."

"Bye!"

"Bye"

"Aww! I am happy every thing is going on great!"

"Yeah. So what about you and Draco?"

"Nothing big. He just screamed on Pansy in the corridors because he loved me. But I still don't know if he loves me…"

"Guess we have to wait and see."

"Yep, wait and see…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
